This disclosure relates generally to holders for hand tools. More particularly, this disclosure relates to the securement of tools and related articles in watercraft.
Kayaks, canoes, small light boats and related watercraft typically do not have space or physical accommodation for tools, even though tool storage on such watercraft is highly desired for certain situations. Among the significant obstacles to effective tool containment is compatibility with the existent physical structure of the watercraft, flexibility in accommodating a wide variety of tools, and the ability to ensure containment integrity should the canoe, kayak or boat capsize or experience adverse water conditions. It is also highly desirable that any tool holder can accommodate a wide variety of tools and articles and is relatively easy to use and install.